Ivan's Change
by Waffo eater
Summary: Ivan gets kidnapped by strangers and when he escapes, he has new and stronger powers but it's also hurting him. It's finished now!
1. Taken

Ok, I'll try to keep this short. This is my first fanfic but I do have an original. I update slowly because of school but also because I'm lazy, sometimes. After reading this, I'd LOVE it if you'd read my original, Bermuda Island's Secret, and cze's story, Divine Powers. Both of us want reviews badly. Besides cze, only relatives have read my story.sniff, sniff. Anyways, please remember to make a review at the end! I'd really appriciate it!  
  
Disclaimer: poke poke What's this? This wasn't in my original story. poke poke CHOMP! Ahhh, my finger! Get it off of me! Fine, I don't own Golden Sun. lets go Now where's that superglue?  
  
Ivan's Change  
  
  
  
Chaper One  
  
Taken  
  
Isaac sighed. He was very happy that Garet and Jenna were together. He was even happier that he told Mia that he loved her but he did pity Ivan and Sheba. He knew that they loved each other but were afraid to admit it. After saving the world from destruction and placing the Jupiter and Mars Star in Vale, they were all relaxing in Tolbi except for Ivan who was in Kalay. Isaac suddenly had an idea and asked a boy in the streets to retrieve his friends in Tolbi except for Sheba The kid eagerly nodded and ran off, knowing it was an honor to talk to the adepts who saved the world. He got the innkeeper too and waited to tell his old gang his plan to get the two Wind adepts together.  
  
Ivan wished he could tell Sheba how he felt about her. He was afraid of telling her in words but gave her many hints often. He would give her gifts like cards, weapons, and clothes but she was either stubborn, ignoring him, or felt the same. Ivan was in a story looking for a bouquet. When he found a nice one that seemed to fit Sheba, Ivan payed for it and headed for Tolbi.  
  
After only a few minutes after leaving the gate, though,, he already got into trouble. He heard a rustling noise and drew out his Shamen's Rod to kill whatever was following him. Ivan spun around and was surprised to see three men wearing black tunics. They looked strong but Ivan didn't sense any psynergy and noticed that they had weak weapons. Ivan glanced at thier short swords and bow and arrows. He continued heading toward Tolbi.  
  
"He's ignoring us. Isn't he the adept that can use psynergy that uses no elements?" Ivan heard one say. He was confused and was curious about what they were talking about. Ivan turned around just in time to see the guy with the bow and arrow set shooting an arrow at him. Even though Ivan was a Wind adept, which meant he was fast, he couldn't dodge an arrow heading straight for him. The arrow hit him on his right side. He kneeled over, surprised that he was hit, and pulled the arrow out. Some of his blood dripped out of his wound and made a dark red puddle on the grass under him. The tip of the arrow was covered in something blue, which was definitely not his blood. Then, everything faded to black in Ivan's eyes as he fainted. The three men stood beside him grinning.  
  
Well my old story had longer chapters, but for no reason, I'll make these short. Also, I usually make the whole story up before even typing it up so it'll take me some time to think of another chapter unless I'm feeling particularly creative. I hope I don't get writer's block at all. R&R! 


	2. Ivan Escapes

This chapter is a little bit longer since everyone complained about the length in the first chapter. Thanks for the reviews! I warned everyone that I make chapters very slowly. I don't think this chapter was worth the wait but you'll have to be the judge. I think that lots of my chapters might end in cliffhangers! Anyways, someone PLEASE read my original story!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, I remember the disclaimer. I don't own Golden Sun. Now nothing can sue me or bite my fingers off! Hahahahahahahaha!  
  
Ivan's Change  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ivan Escapes  
  
  
  
Ivan woke up on an, unfamiliar bed. He hadn't opened his eyes, yet. He smelled something like a damp basement. For a while, all he could do was lay there on the unusually soft bed. Finally, he opened his eyes and rubbed them. Wherever he was, it was almost as dark as when he had his eyes closed. Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the dark and he could faintly see some things. He was in a cave. It looked like Gondowan Cave but this part of the cave didn't ring a bell to Ivan, especially since he never remembered a door in the cave.  
  
For a cave, it was nicely furnished. There were two beds not including the one he was in. He was pretty sure there was a couch in the background. There was a lot of food scattered on the table but he didn't want to touch it, remembering his situation about being kidnapped. There was a shelf full of weapons with many arrows. What disturbed him the most were the rows of bottles with powdery colored stuff, only a few feet away from him. Ivan squinted in the darkness and could read some labels. Some labels read Knockout (1 hr.), Knockout (2 hr.), etc. The third one was blue like the arrow that he was hit with.  
  
Suddenly, he remembered the wound and looked at his side. It was wrapped up and didn't hurt anymore. 'Whoever kidnapped me must care a lot about me. Maybe he's an admirer.', he thought to himself dryly. Ivan sighed and continued reading the bottles. Some were just ground-up herbs and nuts. Others had words that Ivan, sixteen now, couldn't understand. Those bottles had liquid in them instead. Those gave him the creeps. Syringes (did I spell that right?) were at the side of the jars but doubted they were for antidotes to poison. He looked at his arm and saw a red dot of dry blood from a needle!  
  
"Those guys actually injected something in me," Ivan angrily whispered, "What did they use?" He knew he had to escape and return to Tolbi. He checked his tunic and was surprised that Ivan's rod and money was still there. He stood up and got ready to leave when he heard one of the voices from before.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? We didn't let you leave that bed." a gruff voice snickered. Ivan's eyes followed the voice to the corner of the room, noticing the boss, Ivan guessed, from the three guys before. Ivan got furious that one of these men stuck something in him that he didn't know what it was, AND that he was kidnapped! He used his psynergy and flung him to the other side of the cave/room when the guy walked up to him. He didn't notice that he didn't use Whirlwind, Tornado or any other element-related attack. The force of hitting the wall knocked the guard unconscious.  
  
"Sorry. I have to leave you here. I have to go back to my friends." Ivan told the unconscious guard, apologetically. Ivan felt bad he had to hurt the guard. Even though he was kidnapped, shot at, and mysteriously given some liquid thing, he still regreted hurting someone who wasn't an adept. He headed for the door, recognizing that he was in the Gondowan Cave. He headed out to where he knew was the path to Tolbi, deciding not to mention what happened. As far he knew, he didn't seem hurt or weird. He bought a new bouquet for Sheba at the dock and left.  
  
"It's just as I planned. Now, all that's left to do is to observe the changes within him." said a man hiding in a crevice of the cave watching Ivan run out of Gondowan Cave. He pushed a well-hidden button at the wall and the door faded, blending into the background of the cave.  
  
Umm, I hope this wasn't a confusing chapter at all. And what do you know, the ending's a cliffhanger. I'll say this for the second time this chapter. Ahem. PLEASE SOMEONE READ MY ORIGINAL FIC! IF JUST ONE PERSON READS IT, I'LL STOP SAYING THIS! 


	3. Inn Surprise

FYI This story is not a lime or lemon. I don't even know the difference between the two, okay? I know I should update more during winter break but I was in my other house with no computer at all. I swear I would have updated more if possible. So, I'm really sorry for it. Feel free to flame me as much as you like for the very long delay. I'll make up the next chapter as quick as I can.  
  
Umm, my story will probably only be four or five chapters long. Also, read my extra-long, weird disclaimer! It might not be the way I wanted it to be but blame it on the computer. It feels like shutting down and freezing a lot so I'm typing on a laptop. I gotta get a new computer. Another short chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Nintendo won't mind if I use Golden Sun. Here's Nintendo now. "Ahem. I, Nintendo, hereby give my permission to turn the Golden Sun game into a fanfic." Nintendo logo appears (In case you're wondering what the heck that was from, the answer is from the anime, Excel Saga. At the beginning of every ep, the creator says "I, Koshi Rikdo, hereby give my permission to turn the Excel Saga anime into a 'fill in the blank" Like romance, action film, B movie, youth drama, etc. Okay, it doesn't seem funny now, but it does when you've watched it before.)  
  
Ivan's Change  
  
Chapter Three Inn Surprise  
  
Ivan could see Tolbi now and was relieved. He missed Sheba and the others. He was also tired since he forgot to bring herbs. Ivan didn't fight monsters but he was tired from walking so much and the arrow wound from the strangers. He went into the inn and was shocked to see everything decorated. There were paper hearts and chains all over the place. White, pink and red overloaded his eyes. He saw Isaac sitting comfortably at a table enjoying a heart-shaped cookie. Ivan walked over to him.  
  
"Isaac, what happened to the inn? It can't be Valentines Day already, can it?" Ivan asked nervously. (Maybe he fell down an old well and ended up in feudal Japan! Um, Inu-Yasha related!) Mia came and took a seat with Ivan and Isaac.  
  
"Of course it isn't, Ivan. The inn is just having a couple night, that's all. Everyone gets paired up with a random girl and stay with her for the night." Mia explained looking at Isaac. Ivan wondered whom he had to be with. He only loved Sheba and decided to stay elsewhere if he didn't get her. Mia told him that his person wasn't chosen yet and that the next person that entered the inn would be Ivan's 'partner'. Ivan stared at the door. He saw the doorknob turn and a man walked in, sitting at the bar and ordering a beer.  
  
"Er, the next girl will be your partner," Mia corrected herself, embarrassed. Next a little girl, about eight, ran in and dragged her drunk dad out of the inn back home. Mia corrected herself again, angry now. Then he heard Sheba's voice.  
  
"Why do I have to go in the inn? I don't need anything in there." Ivan heard Sheba's muffled voice through the door say.  
  
"You have to. There's, um, a monster in there that is immune to all powers except for Jupiter adepts, Sheba." Jenna said. Ivan gave Isaac and Mia a suspicious glare. They just gave him a sweet, fake smile. Sheba was still arguing to Jenna that she couldn't sense anything and why she should go in. Finally, Ivan heard the door open as Sheba was obviously pushed by Jenna and fell down. Jenna smiled innocently and ran off without a word. Sheba stood up and looked at Ivan and the interior of the inn, just like he had.  
  
"I knew it. Jenna was lying and I could easily tell. I don't see any monster and you are a Jupiter adept, Ivan", she accused Ivan.  
  
"I didn't do anything! I swear! If anyone set something up, it's the lovely couple right here." Ivan defended, pointing at Isaac and Ivan. Isaac told her about the occasion today and they had to sleep together. (I repeat, no lemon or lime!) The innkeeper saw the two and dragged them off to bed. Then, he locked the room and winked at them before he left. Ivan frowned and sat on the bed. Now that he was with her, he didn't have a clue what to do.  
  
"Um, hi Sheba," Ivan said, not knowing what to say. He was feeling really nervous locked in the same room with Sheba. Inns were made so that most magic wouldn't affect the room so no one got in or out. It was for security purposes. Ivan suddenly remembered the flowers he had bought for Sheba. He gave it to Sheba and waited for a response.  
  
"Thanks, Ivan," Sheba said, turning to face Ivan, "so what do you want to do?" Ivan shrugged. Two quiet Jupiter adepts in one room? Ivan knew he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Isaac peeked through a little hole in the door. He frowned as he saw the two just sitting on opposite sides of the bed without as much as a glance. Isaac really hoped it would work to get the two together. He got up and went to his room.  
  
Sorry it's still short. Anyways, a bunch of people have little mascot people in their author notes so I'll have one too in my next chapter. Get ready to meet a very cool, and cute half-demon. Sure Ivan's cool and all but Inu-Yasha can defeat any Golden Sun character any day, even if it's the new moon! Go Inu-Chan! 


	4. Effect

Say something, Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Keh! I don't have to say anything, baka! Why'd you call yourself dog-eared hanyou anyway? Do you want to be considered a freak by both humans and demons?  
  
Aw, come on. Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, Sango and I don't mind. I think you're cute. You're all cocky, and your ears and cool fangs and a REALLY big sword.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Keh! Anyway, dog-eared hanyou doesn't own Golden Sun. Nintendo does. Why does everyone like this time anyway? Everything's so scary and smells weird. Kagome's 'word', Kikyou and Rumiko Takahashi own me. My fan just rented me. If you want to know what I look like, watch my own anime, read my manga or go on the Internet and find some pics! Even dog-eared hanyou is obsessed with me, hence her pen name.  
  
Kagome: Did you say KIKYOU?! You two-timer! So Kikyou owns you but just my word owns you? Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit! (leaves)  
  
Inu-Yasha: (face shoved in the ground) BAKA!  
  
.and two cool moves for your sword and silvery hair and golden eyes and a strong kimono made of the fur of the fire rat and a useful sheath and strong claws and a very good jumping height and strength.  
  
Ivan's Change  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Effect  
  
  
  
Ivan was getting nervous. He didn't say much to Sheba, afraid she would think he was boring. He rested on the bed and decided to change into his PJs. He told Sheba to not turn around and why. He changed into a lighter and shorter tunic and was surprised that Sheba had also changed. She was wearing a yellow dress. He didn't want to lay down anymore now that Sheba had. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the wall.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a pain in his head. It hurt more than a simple headache. It felt like someone was knocking on his head like a door. He grabbed his head and groaned at the pain. He fell on the bed and moaned louder. Ivan couldn't think clearly anymore.  
  
Sheba turned around, wondering what he was doing, shocked to see him on the bed, holding his head with his eyes tightly squeezed shut. She moved next to Ivan and asked him what was wrong.  
  
"My head hurts," was all he could say. Then, he continued groaning. Sheba grabbed his arms and shoved them away from his head and asked him again what was wrong, hoping she could get a better explanation. He couldn't answer. It looked like the pain was getting stronger every moment. She quickly inspected his head but didn't find anything wrong with it, not a bump or bruise. Sheba let go of his arms since he was resisting her grip. Ivan instintively grabbed his head again.  
  
'I guess I've got to read your mind to calm you down,' she thought to herself. All Jupiter adepts could read the minds of others and the person wouldn't notice. Sheba was special though. When she read minds, the person would kind of be in a trance and be calm. Unfortunately, the person would stay like that for a little while after it too. For adepts, the stronger they were, the more calm they would be. Sheba guessed since he was much stronger than a lazy adept in Vale, he'd probably fall asleep. That'd be good for Ivan.  
  
"Mind read," Sheba whispered as she used her psynergy. As she searched for info in Ivan's mind, he started to calm down and eventually fall asleep. Sheba was still searching when she heard his soft snoring. She sighed in relief, now that he was okay. Sheba finally found out about Ivan's kidnapping. She instantly stopped mind reading and grabbed Ivan's right arm. He still had a tiny hole on his arm and Sheba was shocked. It wasn't a trick of what she read in his mind. She hit him on his head, angry that he didn't tell her, thinking it wasn't important enough. Instead of yelling for help, she decided to just check on Ivan until morning. Then, she'd ask Mia to check on him and cure whatever was hurting him.  
  
Sheba covered Ivan up with one of the blankets and she leaned on the wall. Ivan was still asleep dispite being hit on the head hard by Sheba. She always thought of her 'side effect' of mind reading bad but she was grateful it wasn't just this once. She couldn't stand him being hurt like that. Not because he was a friend but because she had feelings for him too.  
  
Corny ending, weird plot and short chapter!! What a bad story this'll be. I hate ending. I hate endings. They're the hardest.  
  
You'd better finish this story and that Inu-Yasha one or else. You already finished this one on paper so don't be lazy.  
  
Shhhhh! The readers are supposed to think I'm making it up as I go! Ahem, anyways.review! 


	5. Mia's Failure

I need more snow days. Then, I'll type more. Yeah right, I'll just use the day to read fanfics. Either way, this is the second to last chapter. Then I'll post Timely Chaos, an Inu-Yasha fanfic. That story really isn't finished yet, unlike this one. I gotta say, I'm surprised people are reviewing my weird chapters.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Don't even think about accusing her of owning Golden Sun. She's only fourteen.  
  
I only type after school so I'm bored and tired. There's no anime to ramble on about. I seem to have a test everyday. Since I don't have much to say, read on.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Couldn't you at least use an explanation mark?  
  
Since I don't have much to say, read on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ivan's Change  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Mia's Failure  
  
Sheba was dead tired. All night, Sheba had watched Ivan and used up a lot of her psynergy just to keep him out of pain. Sometimes, she would ask Halt, who was with them although Isaac didn't know, to freeze him so she could walk around a bit and recover some psynergy. Ivan was sleeping right now. She had timed mind reading right so that it seemed like he didn't wake up in the first place. Through the tiny window, she could tell it was morning. Sheba turned around as she heard the doorknob opening. Mia was the one entering their room. She glanced at Ivan, sleeping and Sheba, who had bags under eyes. Obviously, Mia was curious as to why one was sleeping and the other looked so weary.  
  
"Hello, Sheba. Did you two talk or do anything last night, like about feeling?" Mia asked, nudging Sheba at the feelings part. Sheba thought that Mia was one of the few people who knew she liked him. Everyone knew that they liked each other, though.  
  
"No. I was a little busy-," Sheba tried to explain but Ivan woke up and looked at the two girls in the room. Before Ivan could say a word, Ivan felt that familiar pain again. Mia was alarmed and looked at Sheba. Sheba sighed and read his mind again, only as much as he needed to fall back asleep.  
  
"Sheba, what just happened to Ivan and why did it need you to mind read him?" Mia worridly questioned. Sheba explained what had happened during the night and what she found out in his mind. Mia gasped, then shook her head like a confused mother.  
  
"Mia, could you find out what's happening to him? I need to know so we can cure him or something." Sheba begged. Mia nodded.  
  
"But, I can only heal people when they're awake. I'll wait for him to wake up, then." Mia told her. Sheba was relieved. She shut the door so others wouldn't bother her. After about ten minutes, Ivan sat up and yawned. Soon after, he got that headache again but even stronger since Sheba couldn't do anything. Like a little kid that's mad, he was rolling around and kicking at the air. It was hard for Mia to get near him without getting punched or get a different injury. Lucky for them, Isaac and Garet swung open the door, seeing Ivan acting crazy.  
  
"Guys, I need your help! Could you hold him down?" Sheba asked. Garet and Isaac looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Sure, we've got nothing better to do but.why? Are you trying to wrestle him or something?" Garet agreed, a little curious.  
  
"No, we'll explain later," she growled, getting impatient. Ivan was strong but not against Isaac and Garet who had better attack power and two years older than him. Mia cast Ply but Ivan wasn't physically hurt so it didn't help. She then concentrated on just his head and cast Cure Poison. Slowly, Ivan stopped resisting Isaac and Garet's grip. They released their grip on him. Ivan's eyes were closed so everyone thought he was asleep. Sheba leaned in and looked closer at him. Ivan sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes. He blinked a few times, confused. After all, all he remembered was pain at night then waking up surrounded by Isaac, Garet, Mia and Sheba in the morning.  
  
"Um, wasn't it late at night when I went to sleep," Ivan asked.  
  
"Well, you were having a bad headache so I made you sleep by reading your mind many times. From doing that, I found that you hid the fact that you were kidnapped. Mia cured you anyway so you'll be okay." Sheba filled in with a frown on her face. Ivan started getting nervous, now that they had found out.  
  
"I didn't think it was important enough to bother you with," Ivan tried to explain.  
  
"Anything that happens is important to bother us with," Isaac argued, now mad too that he didn't know about what happened to his own friend.  
  
"I'm really sorry but I didn't exactly cure him. The stuff in him was strong and was just weakened. It seems it amplifies your powers but only psychic ones, not psynergy like Flame Wall, Spire, Glacier, or Whirlwind. It just affects moves like Move, Mind Read and Force. He'll be okay unless he uses extra powers or makes old moves stronger." Mia told everyone. She felt disappointed that she couldn't heal someone even though she considered herself a healer. Ivan and Sheba were shocked. So even though he had new moves, he wasn't allowed to use them?  
  
"At least I don't feel like my head is going to explode. That's a big improvement!" he grinned, aiming his smile to Mia so she'd feel more confident. Sheba wasn't perfectly happy. There was still revenge for who had hurt Ivan.  
  
"Ivan, you're probably still tired and weak. How about you stay here in the inn while the rest of us go out to do some business." Sheba tried to sound natural. Isaac looked Sheba with a question mark over his head. He didn't know they had business to do.  
  
"I'm not tired at all though, Sheba. After all that sleeping, I feel fine. I feel stronger, in fact." Ivan disagreed, with a fake, plastered smile on his face. He wasn't stupid. He knew she wanted revenge and wanted to stubbornly run off to get it. Ivan was kidnapped for being a wind adept and Sheba was more powerful than him. Ivan didn't want her to get into trouble like he did.  
  
"Stay home, Ivan," Sheba told him, staying to the point this time.  
  
"I can help with your business, though. Let me come." Ivan insisted.  
  
"Stay home," Sheba repeated through clenched teeth. Sheba was getting angry and decided to read his mind again! Ivan had expected it and blocked it with his mind. Sheba was stronger so she broke his 'shield' but Ivan took a risk and used his new extra energy. It didn't hurt as much as he expected it to be. It was kind of just annoying. He smirked at Sheba. Sheba kept trying to push his shield but Ivan used a new power like Move or Force and shoved her against the wall. To Sheba, it felt like he shoved her but he wasn't close enough to. By now, Ivan had used too much psynergy and fell to his knees. Sheba saw her chance and immediately read his mind.  
  
"Shoot," Ivan thought, "that's not fair. I should have been able to fight her off if I fought off the pain too." Then he fell asleep on the floor. Sheba turned around to the others, who were staring at the two. All they saw were purple lights which indicated their psynergy and Sheba flying to the other side of the room.  
  
"Well, let's go get some revenge," Sheba announced cheerfully. They followed her outside, afraid she would scare them or read their minds as a joke. Sheba didn't seem to mind. She was running out of town happily and didn't look worried at all.  
  
  
  
I guess I feel less tired after dinner. Anyways, still short but it is longer than my other chapters.  
  
Inu-Yasha: You eat more than me. Why do you have to eat ramen right in front of the computer? Are you trying to torture me?  
  
No. I can't wait until I post my next chapter. Remember, that'll be the last chapter. Then I'll start the other story!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Maybe it's just me but wasn't this chapter's argument kind of Inu-Yasha and Kagome-ish?  
  
What can I say? Inu-Yasha rubs off on me! The show, not actual Inu-Yasha. I wouldn't mind that either, though. 


	6. More New Powers

A slight miscalculation. This is the second to last chapter, not the other chapter. Oh, well. It's just a little mistake. Inu-Yasha says hi to all readers. He would have said it himself but he's injured from too much hugging right now. I don't own Golden Sun everyone. I tell everyone that all my money's going to my costume, not owning Golden Sun, okay?  
  
  
  
Ivan's Change  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
More New Powers  
  
  
  
Sheba was thinking about Ivan while heading toward Kalay, hoping to find some clues. Ivan could block her mind-reading now and also move anything with his mind. She hoped that was all the extra moves he learned for two reasons. The first reason was that she didn't want him to get hurt. The second reason was that she didn't want him to be stronger than her. Isaac, Garet, and Mia had calmed down and were less scared of Sheba now but stayed a little bit far behind her. Sheba herself was also more relaxed that Ivan wouldn't leave the inn until an hour later. By then, they'd be too far for him to catch up.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Sheba was right. Ivan didn't wake up until an hour later but he did find a way to catch up. Ivan woke up, mad that Sheba caught him with his guard down even when he tried to block her. He was also curious about how he "threw" Sheba against the wall. He remembered the pain coming from it and knew it must be a new move. The room he was in now was made of stones and not just wood. There was a heavy-looking door that Ivan wasn't strong enough to open. He decided to practice his power a little bit and broke the door by making it explode. It wasn't too painful. If he used his powers enough, it might not hurt at all eventually. He noticed that the door was thicker than he thought and another layer was still standing.  
  
Instead of blowing it up again, he decided to explore his power more. He closed his eyes and focused on his mind, ignoring the odd feeling in his head. When he suddenly felt warmer than before, he opened his eyes and staggered back, surprised that he was suddenly outside. The sun was above him and he was standing outside of town, in a meadow.  
  
"Well I guess I was thinking about fresh air while focusing. At least now I can catch up to Sheba faster." "Ivan murmered to himself. He didn't want to teleport to Sheba since he didn't know where they and didn't want to end up ahead of them. Unconsciously, he used his psynergy and floated off the ground. When Ivan noticed, he stopped himself from going any higher and grinned.  
  
'This is a useful trick I learned,' Ivan thought, 'and it doesn't even hurt!' He flew away following the trail made by him to Gondowan Cave.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Meanwhile, Isaac, Garet, Mia and Sheba were already inside the hidden cave, searching the walls of the cave for a door or hole. Sheba was trying to use Reveal to find a hidden switch or something. She was using up a lot of her psynergy. Finally, she found a switch under a fake rock on a hinge. Sheba flipped the switch and a wall behind her lifted up. She carefully went in, not calling the rest of her friends over yet. Inside were the bodies of the three men who kidnapped Ivan. She could tell it was them because of Ivan's description in his mind. They all looked like they had been fighting a monster. Their clothes had scratch marks on them and all three bodies were in their own puddles of blood(eww! how gory). Isaac and the rest of the searchers had heard a fake wall opening and ran in, seeing Sheba looking at something. They all followed her gaze.  
  
"What happened to these people? Nothing that large lives in caves(bosses, anyone?)!" Garet gasped as he studied the broken furniture in the room. There were footprints a yard long all over the room, even on one of the bodies.  
  
"My pet that I created lives here. Soon you all will join those dead men for trying to heal Ivan. No one can defeat it for it's no normal monster." A slightly familiar voice laughed menacingly. Mia frantically looked around but saw no one. The door they entered through slammed shut and another door they didn't notice opened up. A large monster that looked like a black lizard with no wings. Sheba noticed the scales turned silver at certain angles. It stepped forward and they grabbed their weapons, ready to fight.  
  
  
  
Can anyone guess who's voice it is? Maybe it's because I wrote this story but it seems obvious to me who it is. I'm not good at fight scenes, by the way. Obviously, the next chapter will be one. Sorry this is so short. The next chapter won't be much longer either. I'm trying to make long chapters but it's tough b/c this is a pretty short story. Since the next chapter will be the last, I'll let readers think up names for the lizard/dragon. I was thinking Psynergy Dragon but I changed my mind. Say names in reviews. If you're lucky, the next chapter'll come out on Sunday.  
  
Inu-Yasha: I'm back and my back hurts from dog-eared hanyou's squeezing.  
  
Hello Inu-chan! Oh, have a happy new year on Saturday! I'm not insane, by the way. Happy ASIAN New Year! I hope I'm not the only person celebrating it. 


	7. I can't think of a name for my last chap...

Inu-Yasha: Finally, her last chapter is here. Sorry for the delay, people. My mom needed to set up a new computer and left the old one for a while. She felt horrible at leaving the story alone so don't flame her, except for the chapter being short again.  
  
There are too many stories I want to write. I have at least four I have in my head. I know other authors have more unfinished fanfics than that but I CAN'T MULTI-TASK!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Keh! Just ignore her and read on unless you want to see her pulling out her hair.  
  
Anyway, there never was much romance in my fics but hopefully I'll get better. This ending won't have much. Also, I decided to stick to my old name for the dragon. I never noticed that the monster's appearance does sound like what Dodonpa would do. Thanks to whoever said that for making me think of that! I will never own Golden Sun.  
  
  
  
Ivan's Change  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
I can't think of a title for my last chapter! Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ivan ran in the entrance of the cave and waited for his eyes to adust to the darkness. Ivan hated caves. They were cold and didn't have much wind. Ivan always felt more lonely when there wasn't a breeze blowing on his skin. Usually, he had his friends with him but his djinn had to do for now. He didn't remember where he came out of and was too lazy to use Reveal. He put his djinn on standby and commanded them to find something that didn't belong in a cave. Ivan did the same.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"Meet my Psynergy Dragon. You will soon find out that it's got an advantage over all of you." The voice whispered to them. Isaac knew the voice sounded familiar but couldn't remember where he heard it before. Isaac decided he'd find out after killing the monster. He used Earthquake but it didn't even flinch when it hit the dragon. Confused, he summoned Judgement, sure it would finish it off, but it had no effect. Sheba, Garet, and Mia were doing the same, shocked that it didn't die after withstanding the four strongest summons and their strongest attacks. Isaac slashed it with his sword. The dragon pulled back a little as the sword cut its leg. It could only feel physical attacks. Isaac's sword wasn't strong though so it would take many attacks to kill it.  
  
They all dodged the Psynergy Dragon's attacks and slashing it at the same time but it seemed more annoyed at the cuts then hurt. Garet, now angry at his psynergy not having much affect, jumped up and stabbed it in one of its eyes. The furious dragon stepped toward him and kicked him. Garet was slammed against the wall hard and was knocked out. It held its eye with one claw as it kicked Sheba and Mia into the wall. The punched Isaac, all of them fainted. The dragon stomped closer to the group, getting ready to kill them, when the door opened. A figure stood at the door.  
  
"Hi guys! I hope you aren't in any trou-," Ivan announced but stopped when he saw his friends unconscious and the giant monster only a few yards away from them. Ivan quickly summoned Thor but he was surprised that it had no effect of the monster. Unlike the others, Ivan realized right away that it was immune to psynergy and had tough scales. He decided to use his new powers he learned and glared at the monster. The dragon stopped moving, like it felt something odd inside itself. Ivan briefly cut his concentration and saw it growling in pain. Ivan used more of his energy until he could feel pain in his head like before. He let go of his concentration, letting the ball of energy only visible to him grow inside the dragon until it exploded, leaving dust.  
  
Ivan sighed in relief. He probably would've passed out if he had to use any more power than he already used. Before he could confront his friends, he heard a noise back in the cave. Ivan used his other psychic power he learned and grabbed someone hiding in the shadows with his mind. Sheba woke up and, first, noticed a layer of dust on her, which meant that the dragon was destroyed. She stood up slowly, since she was still sore, and looked for the person who defeated it. She found Ivan covered in the most dust. Sheba ran up to him and hugged her.  
  
"Ivan, how did you kill the monster and get here so fast," Sheba asked, but he didn't look at her. Ivan was giving the wall an intense look. She heard someone say ouch as a person being shoved out from a hidden spot made a hole in the wall. Kraden was floating in the room, thanks to Ivan's psychic powers. The old man was thrashing in the air, trying to get out of Ivan's invisible grip. He was the familiar voice everyone, except for Ivan, heard.  
  
"Kraden, you hired others to kidnap Ivan?! You aren't evil." Sheba exclaimed, trying to convince herself that Kraden was too old and kind to be evil.  
  
"Everyone gets bored of studying people. Even adepts get uninteresting after a while." Kraden replied simply, "I wanted to make my own monsters and I've been finding people with something similar to psynergy but not element-related. I was only finding out more by testing its powers." Ivan wasn't impressed or feeling sympathetic to him at all. Sheba was disbelieving, too.  
  
"Want me to send him to the Tolbi jail," Ivan asked Sheba. She nodded. Ivan teleported to Tolbi and dropped Kraden in an empty jail cell, giving the astonished guard a very short explantion. Sheba was shocked too. Even Alex couldn't teleport that fast and not even leave a blur. Ivan teleported back in less than five minutes. She just stood there staring at him, until Ivan got nervous and started looking somewhere else to avoid her gaze. Sheba hugged Ivan, glad that everyone was safe. Ivan blushed and Sheba thought he didn't like her.  
  
She apologized but Ivan told her he didn't mind. Sheba happily helped Mia, Isaac and Garet wake up, suddenly very cheerful. When they all were awake and all broken bones were healed by Mia, they were informed by the warden that Kraden was sentenced for ten years in prison for illegal human experimenting, creating creepy monsters and hurting one of the adepts that helped save the world.  
  
"It serves him right. So many scientists looked him up to. Make sure he doesn't get anything that he can mess with in his cell." Isaac told the warden. He agreed and went back to work. After Isaac finished talking, he saw Ivan and Sheba walking to a restaurant holding hands and smiling at each other.  
  
"That's what those two were doing behind us while we were walking back to Tolbi," Isaac said to himself, remembering that Sheba and Ivan were behind the rest of the group when walking to Tolbi. They were now officially a couple.  
  
  
  
I don't like the ending but it's better than the one I wrote on paper. I hope someone enjoyed this story. I'm kind of relieved that I'm finished. I don't like lingering on one topic for a long time.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Pretty much, she's glad she got reviews and the story's over, okay?  
  
Yeah, he said it all. Um, thanks for reading and leaving reviews! They made me happy and I learned to.make my chapters longer or else people will complain. What, you expected me to say something important? Ah, I'm never good at endings. I never know what to say to readers however weird that sounds.  
  
Inu-Yasha: You guys are torturing her! Just write your review and leave already!  
  
Having Inu-Yasha around makes it a lot easier! I guess if I write more, I'll get less. never mind. 


End file.
